Essaie !
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Mathieu, mec lambda, a envie de créé une émission sur Youtube. Une week-end, une petite voix lui murmure un truc cool. 'Vas-Y, Essaie ' Pré-SLG


**Bon, mon anniversaire approche (23 Août pour les curieux) je vais prendre mes 17 années… et ça me déprime parce que ça fait bientôt 10 ans qu'on ne le fête plus au profit de ma nièce née le même jour que moi. Ainsi donc je vais écrire des textes un peu plus badant que d'habitude ^^' excusez-moi en merci. (en plus j'écoute du vocaloide en même temps et c'est pas très folichon xD)**

**Cet OS sera très court, mas en même temps c'est compliquer de faire quelque chose de long sur ce thème là**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Essaie !**

Mathieu se réveilla. Son appartement était calme, ça faisait du bien ! C'était le début du week-end, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller prendre son service à Mc Do' et ça lui convenait parfaitement : il n'aimait pas l'odeur qui régnait dans les cuisine de ces chaînes de restaurants rapides.

Il descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné solitaire. Une idée germait dans sa tête depuis quelques mois déjà… Et s'il créait une émission sur Youtube où il traiterait différentes vidéo virales du net ?

_Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, dans le pire des cas tu passeras inaperçue_

D'ailleurs il avait déjà reçu sa caméra et un micro, il pourrait peut-être voir pour tenter un tournage vite fait ce week-end ? Inconsciemment il avait déjà trouvé l'intitulé de l'émission et prévu quelques vidéos, il lui suffirait de prévoir un texte rapide…

_Tu peux toujours essayer Mathieu, ça ne fait de mal à personne._

Il finit son petit dej' en vitesse et s'installa derrière son pc (enfin devant, c'est plus pratique) et commença à imaginer des blagues, une intro des réflexions et toutes les autres choses qui feraient une bonne émission.

_Vas-y Mathieu ! Allé tu es sur la bonne voie ! Essaie !_

Satisfait, le future Podcasteur de génie installa un décor rapide (une télé devant un mur blanc, ça passe crème pour un début) et lança sa caméra. Quelques hésitations bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds devant une caméra tout seul.

_Continu, c'est génial ! Ils vont adorer ! Lance ta phrase d'intro, elle envoie du poney sur mars ! Essaye !_

''Salut les Geeks, quoi d'neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite !''

Il enchaina les blagues et les constatations, heureux du travail fourni. Le soir même il se pencha sur le montage, le lendemain la vidéo était prête à être lancée sur la toile. Ce serait l'épisode pilote de ''Salut Les Geeks''. Tout était prêt pour que la vidéo soit postée mais Mathieu hésita un instant… Et s'il était mal reçut sur les internets ? Qui était-il pour faire des critiques de vidéo ?

_Rien ne vaut un test, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Essaie !_

Le curseur glissa vers la touche ''mettre en ligne'', le ferait-il ?

_Tu peux le faire, tu en es capable mec. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir ce qu'il va se passer : Essaie !_

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il cliqua.

La tempête Salut Les Geeks fut lancée sur la toile. 3 ans plus tard Mathieu avait quitté Mc Do' depuis longtemps sans un regret. 3 ans plus tard Mathieu était devenu Mathieu Sommet de La Toile. 3 ans plus tard presque un million de personnes savaient qu'il existait et connaissaient les multiples facettes de sa personnalité. 3 ans plus tard presque un million de personne connaissaient la Danse Du Panda qu'ils étaient heureux d'exécuter au moindre mot de Mathieu.

3 ans plus tard il y avait Salut Les Geeks.

Et si Mathieu avait bien retenu une chose, c'est que nous devrions tous avoir cette petite voix dans un coin de la tête. Nous devrions tous avoir quelqu'un pour nous encourager, nous dire d'avancer. Nous devrions tous avoir quelqu'un pour nous murmurer ''_Vas-y, Essaie !_''

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et n'oubliez pas, ce soir à 18h il y a le dernier SLG de la saison 4 et à 19h il y a le live Twitch d'Antoine Daniel pour répondre à nos questions ! Review mes pandas en sucre ? Et surtout si vous avez envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau : Essayez !**


End file.
